The Dark Carnival Rises
by Writer of the Fiction of Fans
Summary: AU: The game was never played, but it's still the same story-especially for one Gamzee Makara.  Will he listen to the dreams that tell him disaster is going to strike, or will he learn the hard way that dreams have many meanings?


Hey, so this is anoooother story~ Heh, I know, ANOTHER one! XD

Any ways, so this contains massive amounts of gore, sooo if you're squeamish, don't read this~ It's 'M' for a reason, after all~

* * *

><p>White-hot rage blinded him as he stumbled around, looking for something that only he could find. A rainbow was painted on him as he found more and more obstacles in his way. Slowly it dripped down his shirt, turning a strange brown as it mixed together. Three streaks of bright indigo were splashed onto his face as more slowly dripped down onto a wide-eyed and smiling countenance. The smile on his face was slowly cracking his lips, and his eyes were wide and dilated, an almost pure indigo was showing with small pinpricks of pupils. He was hunched over with a juggling club dragging behind him as he walked. It left behind a trail of blue, as it was dragged along.<p>

He could barely see through the red haze over his eyes, but he felt great. In fact, he felt better than he ever had before, almost relieved in a sense. He felt free, like a bird, almost. The world was his for the taking, and take it he would. He would be the best Subjuggulator the world had ever known—ever seen. There was a reason that his ancestor was the Grand Highblood. He was meant to follow in his footsteps. It was like a message from the motherfucking Messiahs themselves.

It was like he was the leader of his own carnival. The Dark Carnival—that would be its name, and everyone was welcome. However not everyone would make it out alive. There would be rides, oh yes, lost of rides, and a show. The best show, where he would show everyone his skills. Amazement would show on everyone's faces, and then they would all pay! Oh yes, they would pay dearly, because even though it was free entrance, the ticket to the show would cost you. The pathetic expressions of joy would become delicious expressions of terror, then snap! Their faces would forever remain in the painful realization that they were going to die. Their bodies would rot and fester, becoming bloated with the gases of decomposition, then pop, and like a balloon, they would explode, organs and fettered meat splashing everything in sight.

He looked up to see something else try to block his way, and he brought his club high up into the air to hit them on the shoulder. They crumpled in on themselves, in obvious pain, and he dropped the club in sight of more blood. More paint for his clothes, something else to add to the rainbow. If it was possible, he felt his smile grow infinitesimally bigger as he stared at the dent and gash his blow had created. He crouched down, and with his claws, he slowly cut into the other troll. More bright green blood spilled forth, and he started to giggle at the sight. It's screams got louder as he started to fillet the flesh from their bones. It was a good thing that trolls were though, otherwise it might be dead. Green flesh met his eyes, and the giggles turned into laughter.

He dragged one especially sharp claw against its stomach, and the walls opened, spilling stomach acid and it's most recent meal all across it's organs. The screams of the writhing troll trapped beneath him got even louder as the acid literally burned the other sensitive organs around it. Laughter turned into insane cackling, and tears formed in his eyes. He continued to slice away at the organs, watching as various substance dribbled out of them, the predominate blood. The troll beneath him was sobbing desperately, growing weaker and weaker with blood loss.

He leaned down, and wrapped his hands in the trolls hair, dragging their ear to his mouth. "Why hello, motherfucker. Hello indeed, you motherfucking pest! Now, why were you trying to stop me? Why the fuck were you doing it, motherfucker? You see, I don't take kindly to that kind of behavior. What the fuck makes you think that you can just up and attack me? No, you can't do that to people, motherfucker. Are you motherfucking paying attention, because I don't like to repeat myself."

The troll beneath him was quaking, and warm green tears were splashing onto his legs. He cackled madly again, and violently threw their head back onto the ground.

"G-Gamzee, why are you doing this?"

He paused in his tirade. "How do you know my name, motherfucker? How the fuck do you know my name?" He growled at the troll beneath him. He looked down, and suddenly it wasn't a nameless troll, it was his friends, their faces flashing by, blood turning different colors by each change of face. He kept watching, and soon it stopped on the face of Terezi, wide, blind eyes seeming to look right through him. She sniffed the air around him, and looked incredibly pained.

"Gamzee, what are you doing?"

He looked down at her face, and frowned at her. "I'm doing what I was meant to motherfucking do." He started to smile again, and his pupils dilated again, so that only a faint ring of indigo was seen around the pupil. "I'm doing what I was motherfucking born to do all along, and no one is going to stop me!" He screamed the last part, and then he grabbed a horn out of his pocket, and began to honk it, loving the sound it made.

"How does it feel to know that the last thing you will ever hear is my voice and this horn? Isn't it motherfucking amazing? It's just like a motherfucking miracle." He threw the horn away, and shoved his hands into her body, relishing the fresh scream that ripped from Terezi's throat. He grabbed a handful of her turquoise insides, and ripped them up and out, throwing them in the air like confetti, watching as organs and blood rained down on him. Then he reached into her chest, and ripped the bones apart, snapping them like twigs, watching as the blue tears and blood dried on the death face of Terezi. Her expression was beautiful. Her mouth was part-way open, and her red eyes were already starting to glaze over with death.

He took one of the snapped rib bones to stab her through the heart, wrenching the bone around inside of the muscle watching it squelch around. He took the bone out, and proceeded to just rip her entire heart out, raising it above his head, and clenching his fist around it. He watched in glory as the muscle couldn't take it, and broke itself and started to squeeze through his clenched fingers. It leaked more turquoise, and it ran down his arms. Suddenly he dropped her limp heart, and stood over the body. He wedged his foot in her empty stomach cavity, and grabbed her by the horns.

He ripped her head from her body, taking some of the spinal column with it. Almost reverently he reached up to stroke the orange bones of her vertebra. Carefully, he held her head still while he slowly snapped the extra vertebra from her neck. He didn't want anything extra coming along with the head. Although, he would have to do something about that ragged skin around the edges. He held her head up high as he screamed to the heavens. "You don't mess with Gamzee Makara, or I'll motherfucking rip you to shreds!"

* * *

><p>Heyyyyyyy~ So, tell me if you liked it, or if you didn't then tell me why, an I'll try to improve! heh, anonymous reviews are TOTALLY accepted here! Heehee!<p>

Can we get some of those lovely reviews? :o)


End file.
